It is lying in the past
by Nhis
Summary: (fertig!) Welche Bedeutung hat die Vergangenheit für die Gegenwart... und besonders für die Zukunft?
1. Unerwartete Aufgabe

Kapitel 1: Unerwartete Aufgabe  
  
Es war wieder mal ein angenehmer sonniger Tag und die Sonnenstrahlen fanden ihren Weg in das Schlafzimmer eines kleinen Jungen, der noch immer fest schlief. Das Licht wurde von einem glänzenden Anhänger zurückgeworfen, der die Form einer Pyramide hatte und nun geheimnisvoll schimmernd auf dem Nachttisch lag.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Stille durch das Klingeln des Weckers gestört. Ruckartig wachte der Junge auf und stellte den störenden Ton ab. Er schloss kurz die Augen und machte sich daran, sich anzuziehen. Mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck nahm er den Anhänger zwischen die Hände. Er hängte ihn sich seufzend um den Hals. Mit einem letzten Blick aus dem Fenster verließ er den Raum.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Yugi. Hast du Lust auf Frühstück."Sein Großvater begrüßte ihn fröhlich, als er die Küche betrat. Doch Yugi schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger. Außerdem will ich nicht zu spät zur Schule kommen."Mit diesen Worten wendete er sich wieder Richtung Tür.  
  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns heute Nachmittag. Viel Spaß in der Schule, Yugi!"  
  
„Ja, bis heute Nachmittag."Im Gegensatz zu seinem Großvater, war sein Tonfall eher trüb und teilnahmslos.  
  
„Morgen, Yugi!"  
  
„Oh, hallo Joey!"Yugi erwachte aus seiner Trance, als er seine Freunde auf sich zukommen sah.  
  
„Hallo, Yugi! Hast du gut geschlafen? Du siehst irgendwie müde aus."Tea sah ihn prüfend an, lies dann aber von ihm ab, als er ihr entgegen grinste.  
  
„Mir geht's gut. Keine Sorge."  
  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Der Unterricht geht gleich los."Tristan sah nervös auf die Uhr. „Gut, lasst uns gehen."  
  
„Morgen, ihr Lieben."Ihre Lehrerin kam wie immer gut gelaunt herein. Sie lief zum Pult, dicht gefolgt von einem Mädchen in Schuluniform.  
  
„Wie ich euch schon sagte, bekommen wir heute eine neue Schülerin. Ihr Name ist Yuna Misaki. Aber am besten stellt sie sich selbst vor."Mit einem breiten Lächeln wendete sie sich an das Mädchen neben ihr.  
  
„Ähm... Hallo. Ich bin Yuna."Sie wendete sich schnell von der Klasse ab und sah erwartungsvoll zu der Lehrerin auf.  
  
„Ein bisschen schüchtern, oder? Na gut. Setz dich am besten dort drüben hin."Yuna folgte der Aufforderung und setzte sich ohne einen Einzigen anzusehen.  
  
„Gut wo waren wir gestern... ähm... ach ja..."  
  
Yugis Gedanken schwenkten ab. Nicht das seine Aufmerksamkeit vorher da gewesen war, wo sie sein sollte, aber zumindest hatte er nach vorn gesehen. Jetzt betrachtete er nur noch die Wolken durch das Fenster.  
  
„Yugi, kommst du?"  
  
„Geht schon mal vor. Ich komm gleich nach."Er hatte keine Lust dazu mit seinen Freunden nach Hause zu gehen. Ihm war nicht nach fröhlich sein. Also blieb er noch eine Weile auf dem Schulhof stehen, um sie fortgehen zu lassen.  
  
„Yugi, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"Yugi drehte sich erschrocken um. Seine neue Mitschülerin kam auf ihn zu.  
  
„Wie? Oh, klar."Er war zwar ein wenig überrascht, aber ließ sich darauf ein. „Also, was ist? Wie war gleich dein Name?"  
  
„Ähm...Yuna. Also ich... wollte..."  
  
„Na los, sag schon. Du kannst mir alles sagen."Yugi lächelte ihr entgegen. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln kurz, senkte dann aber den Blick.  
  
„Ist... ist Yamis Geist noch im Puzzle?"Yugi sah sie erschrocken an. „Woher weist du von... was meinst du..."  
  
„Also geht es ihm gut oder nicht?"  
  
„Warum willst du das wissen?"Er wurde langsam unruhig und misstrauisch. Schließlich wusste eine bis vor kurzem noch Fremde von seinem größten Geheimnis. Aber noch schlimmer war, dass er bis jetzt noch niemandem erzählt hatte, dass er keinen Kontakt mehr zu Yami hatte.  
  
„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen."Yugi schreckte wieder aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Also was ist mit Yami?"  
  
„Naja... er ist noch da. Ich spüre seine Anwesenheit..."Yuna atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
„... aber ich habe seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen können. Es ist als ob er in den Tiefen des Milleniumspuzzles verschwunden ist. Aber jetzt zu dir. Woher kennst du Yami? Ich hab dich noch nie vorher gesehen."  
  
„Das ist doch unwichtig. Wir müssen Yami helfen. Wenn das passiert ist, was ich denke, dann ist er in Schwierigkeiten. Komm mit!"Aber Yugi dachte nicht daran ihr Richtung Schultor zu folgen. Er blieb stehen, bis sie sich umdrehte.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir vertrauen kann. Wer bist du eigentlich?"Sie schien nervös und kam langsam wieder auf Yugi zu.  
  
„Ich bin eine Bekannte von Yami. Wir waren mal Freunde. Ich erzähl dir das später." „Heißt das, du bist..."Sie nickte nur knapp.  
  
„Gut dann lass uns gehen."Diesmal lief Yugi vor und Yuna blieb verwirrt stehen, bevor sie ihm folgte.  
  
Sie waren zum Spieleladen gegangen und saßen sich jetzt gegenüber. Yugi sah Yuna fragend an. Sie dagegen betrachtete ihre Hände und schien in Gedanken vertieft.  
  
„Was ist nun?"Yugi unterbrach das Schweigen.  
  
„Wir müssen Yami helfen."  
  
„Was ist denn nun mit ihm?"Yugi wurde aufgrund der kargen Antworten langsam ungeduldig.  
  
„Also ich vermute, er hat die Grenzen überschritten und wird jetzt festgehalten."Yugi schaute sie nur verwirrt an.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"Und endlich sah sie Yugi ins Gesicht. Sie blickte ihn an, als ob sie gerade erst seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte.  
  
„... Das Puzzle... Es ist eine Grabstätte. Allerdings sind darin keine Körper begraben, sondern vielmehr die Seelen der Verstorbenen, ihre Schatten. Mit jeder dieser Seelen, wächst die Macht des Puzzles, aber es wird auch gefährlicher, denn viele der Geister sind nicht einverstanden damit, dass ihre ewige Ruhe gestört wurde."Ihre Stimme klang so monoton, als ob sie den Text auswendig gelernt hatte.  
  
„Dann ist Yami auch einer dieser Schatten? Aber warum habe ich dann nur Kontakt zu ihm." „Jeder Geist hat seinen eigenen Bereich. Ich denke sie schützen sich irgendwie vor dem Eindringen deiner Gedanken. Aber vielleicht hat Yami seinen Bereich des Puzzles verlassen und ist jemand anderem in die Quere gekommen. Ich weis nicht, was passiert ist, aber ich hoffe es geht ihm gut..."Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ab. Yuna schien betrübt, Yugi dagegen entschlossen.  
  
„Wie können wir Yami da raus holen?"  
  
„Ich denke, wir müssen irgendwie in das Puzzle. Meinst du das geht?"  
  
„Klar kein Problem... Denke ich. Das wird schon funktionieren. Wir müssen also nur da rein, Yami finden und raus holen."  
  
„So einfach wird das nicht. Ich bin sicher, das ist gefährlich. Es müssen über hundert Schatten dort sein. Und wir wissen nicht, wo wir suchen müssen. Was wenn wir an einen ziemlich wütenden alten Pharao geraten?"  
  
„Ich bin sicher, es wird alles gut und mit ein bisschen Hilfe wird es ganz leicht!" 


	2. Schmerz der Erinnerung

Kapitel 2: Schmerz der Erinnerung  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns erst mal umsehen. Uns einen Überblick über unsere Chancen verschaffen."Yunas Stimme war leise und angespannt.  
  
„Wenn du meinst. Wenn es zu gefährlich wird können wir doch jederzeit wieder raus, oder?" „Kann sein... Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob ein Schatten die Macht dazu hat, unsere Gedanken irgendwie festzuhalten."  
  
„Wenn du so viel Angst davor hast, warum hast du es dann vorgeschlagen?"  
  
„Ich will nicht, dass Yami etwas zustößt..."Sie senkte ihren Blick. Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wiederzugewinnen, versuchte Yugi weitere Informationen aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. „Warum willst du Yami denn überhaupt helfen? Du hast gesagt ihr wart Freunde...?"  
  
„Naja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt Freunde, aber ich schulde ihm sozusagen noch einen Gefallen..."  
  
„Ach ja? Und was für einen?"  
  
„Das behalte ich lieber für mich."Ihr Blick hellte sich auf und sie sah nun lächelnd zu Yugi, der sie verständnislos ansah.  
  
„Gut... dann lass uns jetzt losgehen. Ich hol nur schnell meine Duel Disk." „Deine was?"  
  
„Weist du denn gar nicht, was Duel Monsters ist?"  
  
„Ein Kartenspiel, oder?"  
  
„Ja schon, aber es ist eigentlich im alten Ägypten entstanden. Damals wurde es mit Steintafeln gespielt,... soweit ich das verstanden habe."  
  
„Es gibt das Schattenspiel immer noch? Und ihr spielt es? Aber es ist doch..."  
  
„Oh, keine Sorge. Es ist nur ein harmloses Spiel. Es ist nur teilweise wie damals."  
  
„Und warum nimmst du jetzt diese... Duel Disk mit?"  
  
„Ich hab mir gedacht, wenn wir auf einen Schatten treffen, wird er sicher ein Duell fordern und da sind die Karten doch ein guter Ersatz für die Steintafeln."  
  
„Und du meinst das funktioniert."  
  
„Eine andere Möglichkeit haben wir nicht. Wenn nicht, müssen wir uns sowieso was anderes ausdenken. Also, bin gleich wieder da."Mit diesen Worten verschwand Yugi aus dem Zimmer. Yuna seufzte.  
  
„Yami, wo bist du nur?"  
  
„Hey, was soll das? Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen!"  
  
„Du hast mein Grab betreten, junger Pharao! Du wirst dafür büßen! Haaah!" Eine Druckwelle goldenen Lichtes kam genau auf Yami zu. Sie erfasste ihn und das Licht tauchte den Raum in unerträgliche Helligkeit. Er schloss die Augen, fühlte wie er zu Boden gerissen wurde.  
  
„Und was ist nun? Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so vorlaut nicht wahr?"Sein Gegenüber kam langsam auf Yami zu. Trotz der langsam nachlassenden Beleuchtung des Raumes umgab diese alles überragende Gestalt noch immer ein heller Schimmer. Yami kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte keine klaren Umrisse erkennen.  
  
„Nun, wer bist du, dass du es wagst hier einzudringen? Sehr mächtig scheinst du nicht zu sein und du willst es wert sein das Milleniumspuzzle zu bewohnen?"  
  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich nach Antworten suche, Antworten auf Fragen meiner Vergangenheit."  
  
„Deine Vergangenheit? Wozu? Aber bitte! Ich kann dir helfen! Aber glaube nicht, ich tue das für dich! Es ist eine Belustigung, ein Spaß den ich mir nach so langer Zeit mal wieder erlauben kann."Er beugte sich grinsend über den am Boden knienden Yami und packte mit seiner Hand grob nach Yamis Stirn. Ein merkwürdiges Brennen durchzog seinen Körper und er spürte einen Schmerz in seinem Kopf, der ihn aufschreien ließ.  
  
Flashback  
  
Die Sonne ging gerade unter und verschwand langsam am Horizont. Der Herrscher des ägyptischen Reiches genoss ihre letzten wärmenden Strahlen. Es war ein guter Tag gewesen: niemand schien unglücklich, denn auf seinem allmorgendlichen Spaziergang lächelten die Bauern ihrem Pharao zufrieden zu, um dann mit einem fröhlichen Lied auf den Lippen die Arbeit fortzusetzen. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen und die Staatsgeschäfte liefen gut.  
  
„Eure Heiligkeit."  
  
„Du darfst sprechen."Yami betrachtete immer noch gelassen den Sonnenuntergang. „Man hat einen Spion im Palast entdeckt und gefasst. Man erwartet euer Urteil."  
  
Der Herrscher blickte seinen Diener direkt an, was eine große Ehre gewesen wäre, wenn der Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht so kalt gewesen wäre. Der Bote zuckte leicht zusammen, wich dem Blick aber nicht aus.  
  
„Ein Spion sagst du? Wer hat ihn geschickt?"Die Ruhe war dahin, genau wie die Gelassenheit und Zufriedenheit des Pharao.  
  
„Das wissen wir nicht, mein Gebieter. Sie schweigt seit ihrer Gefangennahme."  
  
„Eine Frau? Seid ihr sicher, dass eine Frau spionieren kann?"Er klang schon fast belustigt. „Sie bewegte sich unerlaubt in den heiligen Hallen des Palastes. Selbst, wenn sie nicht spioniert hat, war es ein schweres Vergehen."  
  
„Wer hat sie gefunden und wo ist sie jetzt?"  
  
„Der Priester Unas fand sie, wie sie schleichend die Halle durchschritt. Er erwartet euch mit der Gefangenen im Thronsaal."  
  
Yami sagte nichts weiter, sondern schritt an seinem Diener vorbei aus seinem Gemach. Er warf im Hinausgehen noch einen letzten Blick auf den rot gefärbten Horizont. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wendete er sich ab und verließ den Raum.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Der Schmerz ließ augenblicklich nach als sich die Hand von ihm löste. Yami atmete schwer. „Ja ich weiß. Erinnerungen können schwer zu ertragen sein. Aber vielleicht tut's auch nur so weh, weil ich so tief in deine Gedanken eindringen musste. Deine Vergangenheit ist aber auch gut versteckt, in einem kleinen Teil deines Kopfes. Willst du, dass ich weiter mache?"Er sah amüsiert zu, wie Yami versuchte aufzustehen. Er hatte einige Verletzungen von seinem Sturz davon getragen und ihm war leicht schwindelig.  
  
Ein erneuter reißender Schmerz breitete sich von seiner Stirn aus und durchfuhr seine Glieder.  
  
Flashback  
  
„Führt die Gefangene her!"Yami hatte auf seinem Thron Platz genommen.  
  
Zwei Soldaten, nur leicht bewaffnet, führten ein junges Mädchen, das fürchterlich zitterte, vor den Pharao. Sie war in weiße Gewänder gehüllt und relativ schlicht gekleidet.  
  
„Eure Heiligkeit, das ist die Frau, die sich unerlaubt in den heiligen Gemächern aufhielt. Dies ist nur Priestern und den Göttern selbst gestattet. Sie ist daher hart zu bestrafen."Ein älterer Priester mit kahl geschorenem Haupt trat mit einer tiefen Verbeugung vor.  
  
„Wir sollten sie sich verteidigen lassen. Also warum bist du dort gewesen?" Seine Augen wanderten von Unas zu dem am Boden kauernden Mädchen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Sie antwortete nicht.  
  
„Eure Heiligkeit hat dir erlaubt zu sprechen."Einer der Soldaten wurde aufgrund des langen Schweigens langsam ungeduldig.  
  
„Versteht sie unsere Sprache?"Der Pharao blickte Unas fragend an.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie fremdländisch ist."  
  
„Warum antwortest du mir nicht?"Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sah nun allerdings langsam auf. Ihr Blick traf sich mit dem des Pharao und da er weder Zorn noch Strenge zeigte, schöpfte sie Mut und beruhigte sich.  
  
„Ich... ich wollte nicht dorthin gelangen. Ich habe mich verlaufen und suchte einen Ausweg."Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser, denn die Blicke der umstehenden waren plötzlich alle auf sie gerichtet.  
  
„Was hattest du im Palast zu suchen. Er ist für das gemeine Volk nicht zugänglich."  
  
„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass..."Ihre letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern. Sie brach in Tränen aus und versuchte den Saal fluchtartig zu verlassen. Doch sie wurde von den Soldaten aufgehalten.  
  
„Warum versuchst du zu fliehen. Es ist allein in der Macht des Herrschers dich zu entlassen." Sie sah flehend zum Thron auf. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und eine letzte Träne lief ihre Wange entlang.  
  
„Du bleibst hier!"Der Saal war erschütternd ruhig nach dem Urteil des Pharao. Das Mädchen brach unter tiefem Schluchzen auf dem Boden zusammen.  
  
„Sollen wir sie in den Kerker werfen oder sofort bestrafen, Eure Heiligkeit?"  
  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich sie bestrafen will? Sie soll hier verweilen, bis sie sich im Stande fühlt, den Grund ihres Eindringens in den Palast zu offenbaren. Ich will sie schließlich nicht grundlos verurteilen. Gebt ihr eines der Dienstbotenzimmer."  
  
„Aber was ist, wenn sie nicht redet?"Unas war sichtlich bestürzt über die Entscheidung Yamis.  
  
„Sollte sie weiter schweigen..."Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder zu der schluchzenden Gestalt am Boden. „...wird sie in einer Woche verurteilt. Sie ist der Spionage und Gotteslästerung angeklagt. Sie wird sich dafür verantworten müssen."Damit stand er auf und wendete sich zum gehen.  
  
Das Schluchzen wurde lauter. Sollte sie verurteilt werden, würde das ihren Tod bedeuten. Im Gehen wandte sich der Pharao noch einmal um.  
  
„Sie soll jeden Abend um diese Zeit, sollte ich nicht beschäftigt sein, vor mir erscheinen. Sie hat die Chance ihr Schicksal selbst zu bestimmen."  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
„Und, weiter in Erinnerungen schwelgen? Ich finde es zu amüsant... Ach, weist du, das hebe ich mir für später auf. Das wird ein lustiger kleiner Zeitvertreib. Die Ewigkeit bietet ja sonst nicht so viel." 


	3. Ein neuer Name

Kapitel 3: Ein neuer Name  
  
„In Ordnung. Ich habe alles. Bist du bereit?"Yugi war mit Duel Disk und Deck in der Hand wieder aufgetaucht.  
  
„Yuna?"Sie schreckte hoch.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
„Sicher!"  
  
„Gut! Können wir dann?"  
  
„Warte noch. Ich hab dir noch was zu sagen. Mein Name ist eigentlich nicht Yuna. Weist du, ich bin doch eigentlich nur ein Geist, so wie Yami. Das heißt ich habe keinen eigenen Körper. Also habe ich mir den von jemand anderem immer kurzzeitig geliehen... Ihr Name war Yuna."  
  
„Wenn du ‚war' sagst, heißt das...?"Sie nickte nur leicht.  
  
„Wir hatten einen Unfall. Das ist jetzt ungefähr einen Monat her. Ihr Geist ist zerstört wurden. Ich blieb also übrig und habe ihre Identität übernommen. Ich konnte nun meinen eigenen Zielen nachgehen. Und so habe ich dich getroffen... Wir sollten los!"  
  
„Oh ja, klar! Also komm her... Ähm... wir wäre es wenn wir einfach das Puzzle berühren und uns ganz fest konzentrieren."  
  
Schreie hallten in dem leeren Raum wieder. Yami krümmte sich am Boden. Ein Lachen durchschnitt den Gedankenstrudel, der in seinem Kopf zu wirbeln begann.  
  
Flashback  
  
„Eure Heiligkeit, die Spionin."  
  
„Sie ist noch nicht verurteilt. Du solltest ihr nicht so viel Angst machen."Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Pharao. „Nun lass uns bitte allein."  
  
„Und, hast du mir etwas zu sagen?"Er ließ sich auf einem weichen Kissen in der Ecke nieder, indem er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Willst du denn nicht gehen und wieder frei sein?"  
  
„Ich wünschte ich könnte diesen Ort auf der Stelle verlassen."Ihre Stimme zitterte und war kaum zu verstehen.  
  
„Warum erfüllst du dann nicht die Bedingung und sagst mir, was du in dieser Nacht im Palast zu suchen hattest?"  
  
„Ich habe mich verlaufen. Es war keine Absicht."  
  
„Wie kann man sich verlaufen und zufällig im größten Gebäude der Stadt wieder auftauchen?"  
  
„Es war keine Absicht."Yami erhob sich.  
  
„Gut verstehe... Du willst mir heute nichts sagen. Aber vielleicht morgen. Du hast einen ganzen Tag darüber nachzudenken. Geh nun."Er hatte seinen Blick abgewendet und sah nach draußen. Es wurde Nacht.  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich um. Die erst kurzen und vorsichtigen Schritte wurden schneller und schließlich rannte sie hinaus.  
  
Der Pharao schloss seine Augen, um seiner Umgebung zu entfliehen und besser nachdenken zu können. Warum beschäftigte er sich so intensiv mit diesem Mädchen? Es gab sicher wichtigeres, wie die Vorbereitungen für die anstehende Dürre. Der Nil stand tief und die Bauern waren besorgt, doch warum widmete er einem Fall so viel Zeit, den sicher einer seiner Beamten schnell erledigt hätte? Es war eine Abwechslung, eine Flucht aus den tristen Staatsgeschäften, die er zu führen hatte. Sicher war es gut für das Land, dass Frieden herrschte, doch hatte der Pharao nicht viel Bedeutendes zu leisten. Die Zeit des Schreckens und der Angst waren längst vergangen. Tag für Tag der gleiche Ablauf. Eine so winzige Veränderung hatte ihm gezeigt wie eintönig sein Leben eigentlich war. Dieses Mädchen gab ihm eine Aufgabe, natürlich nichts großartiges, aber etwas. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, welches Geheimnis sie hatte, dass sie dafür den Tod in Kauf nehmen würde. Zufrieden öffnete er die Augen wieder und nahm sich vor sein Ziel zu erreichen.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
„Ich muss sagen, dein Leben ist recht putzig gewesen, aber doch langweilig."Er gähnte herzhaft.  
  
„Ich hoffe für dich das bessert sich noch. Ich bin zwar schon ziemlich alt, aber meine jugendliche Ungeduld habe ich mir erhalten. Wenn du mich langweilst, kann ich ziemlich grausam werden, weist du?"Er wandte sich von der zuckenden Gestalt am Boden ab. „Ach übrigens! Ich glaube, Freunde von dir sind gerade in das Puzzle eingedrungen. Du solltest hoffen, dass sie nicht hier her finden."  
  
„Yugi, das ist schon wieder eine Sackgasse!"Sie drehte sich beunruhigt um.  
  
„Lass uns eine kleine Pause machen. Wenn wir nur planlos durch die Gegend laufen, finden wir Yami nie."Seine Stimme klang erschöpft und entnervt.  
  
„Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!"  
  
„Beruhige dich doch mal, ... äh... wie heißt du denn jetzt eigentlich?"  
  
Flashback  
  
„Eure Heiligkeit?"  
  
„Ich erwarte dich bereits. Du kannst gehen."Die letzten Worte richtete er an den Soldaten, der das Mädchen hergeführt hatte.  
  
„Setz dich."Er wies auf einen Platz am Boden, ihm gegenüber.  
  
Sie kam der Aufforderung nach und ließ sich nieder, sah ihn aber wieder nicht an.  
  
„Wie lautet dein Name?"  
  
Sie schwieg, zu Boden schauend.  
  
„Du bist eine Priesterin des Isis-Tempels, oder?"  
  
Sie sah erschrocken auf.  
  
„Deine Kleidung. Daher glaube ich es zu wissen."  
  
„Ich habe die Weihe noch nicht erhalten."Sie ließ leise ihre Stimme vernehmen.  
  
„Dann bist du also doch keine Priesterin. Das macht die Sache schwerer. Wärest du eine, hättest du das Recht gehabt die heiligen Hallen zu betreten. Aber vielleicht hilft es, wenn du in nächster Zeit deine Weihe erhältst. Wir könnten sie durch einen der Erzpriester hier am Hof durchführen lassen."Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an, schüttelte dann aber entschieden den Kopf.  
  
„Und du willst mir nichts darüber erzählen, warum du hier eingedrungen bist?"  
  
Sie verneinte erneut mit einer Kopfbewegung.  
  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen."  
  
Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Ausgang. Yami ließ einen leisen Seufzer vernehmen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um.  
  
„Nhis."  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
„Mein Name ist Nhis."Noch bevor er antworten konnte, war sie verschwunden.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
„Hallo? Bist du noch da?"Yugi wedelte verzweifelt vor ihren Augen.  
  
„Weißt du, du bist kein guter Gesprächspartner. Immer abwesend und nicht bei der Sache."  
  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich war in Gedanken. Also, mein Name ist Nhis." 


	4. Die Herausforderung

Kapitel 4: Die Herausforderung  
  
„Nhis, sieh dir das mal an!"Yugi deutete auf eine mit Hieroglyphen verzierte Wand. „Was ist damit?"Sie trat neben ihn und versuchte zu sehen, was er sah.  
  
„Na, sieh doch mal genauer hin. Dieser herausgestellte Stein da... meinst du, der bedeutet was?"Hoffnung spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder. Sie waren schon zu lange im Kreis gelaufen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht... vielleicht ein versteckter Mechanismus... versuch ihn mal herauszunehmen."Vorsichtig berührte Yugi die sandige Oberfläche des Gesteins und noch vorsichtiger legte er seine Hand um die kleine Erhebung inmitten der Schriftzeichen.  
  
Langsam und mit angespanntem Gesicht nahm er den Stein heraus. Den Blick auf die entstandene Vertiefung gerichtet, wichen beide zurück. Anspannung stand in beiden Gesichtern. Nichts bewegte sich.  
  
„Und was jetzt?"Yugi sah sich Hilfe suchend um. Nhis hob nur die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Wir sollten einen anderen Weg suchen... oder besser zurückgehen..."  
  
„Das geht nicht! Wir..."Er sprach nicht weiter, denn er hörte etwas, ein fernes Echo, als wenn etwas Schweres auf den Boden gefallen wäre.  
  
„Was war das?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht... wollen wir nachsehen?"Nhis nickte leicht und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.  
  
„Sieht so aus, als wären sie weiter gekommen, Yami."Er blickte sich um. Yami sah ihn mit hasserfülltem Blick an. Ein Zauber verhinderte, dass er sich bewegen konnte, dass er sich auf ihn stürzen konnte. Seine Wut war grenzenlos.  
  
„Sie scheinen sich wirklich Sorgen um dich zu machen. Sie wollen nur dein Bestes... aber es gab auch andere, in der Vergangenheit, die das wollten... du hättest ihnen mehr Vertrauen schenken sollen... Ich denke, es ist mal wieder Zeit, dein Gedächtnis ein wenig aufzufrischen!"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
Flashback  
  
„Mein Pharao..."  
  
„Unas! Welche Überraschung. Was führt dich zu mir?"  
  
„Es geht um die Spionin, das Mädchen, welches so eure Zeit verschwendet. Vielleicht solltet ihr euch wichtigerem zuwenden. Wir könnten sie an das Hohe Gericht liefern. Dort wird sie gerecht bestraft. Und wenn ihr es wünscht, wird man sie die letzten Tage ihrer Frist bewachen. Sollte sie noch reden, wird sie frei gelassen. Natürlich nur, wenn sie tatsächlich einen Grund hatte, die Heiligen Hallen zu schänden."  
  
„Ich beharre darauf, dass sie hier bleibt."  
  
„Das kann sie! Aber ihr solltet euch nicht selbst mit ihr beschäftigen!"  
  
„Ich habe nicht vor mein Wort zu brechen. Es bleibt alles wie besprochen."  
  
„Aber sie schweigt immer noch und wird es auch weiterhin tun!"  
  
„Ich bin überzeugt sie wird noch vor Ablauf der Frist alle meine Fragen beantwortet haben."  
  
„Aber...warum müsst ihr euch mit solchen Dingen beschäftigen?"  
  
„Es ist mein Wunsch es zu tun. Und nun hast du mich genug aufgehalten. Du solltest jetzt gehen."  
  
„Ja, mein Pharao."Betrübt verließ Unas das Gemach.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Mit jeder weiteren Erinnerung nahm der Schmerz zu, doch Yami hatte gelernt, ihn das nicht wissen zu lassen. Er blieb ruhig, bereit jede Chance zu nutzen und zu entkommen.  
  
„Was ist das?"Sie antwortete nur mit einem Schulterzucken. Sie hatten das Ende des ewig langen Ganges erreicht. Vor ihnen war eine türartige Öffnung, die nur von einem grauen Schleier verdeckt wurde.  
  
„Meinst du, wir sollten einfach durchgehen?"Wieder antwortete Nhis nicht. Sie ging einfach zielstrebig darauf zu und verschwand vor Yugis Augen hinter dem Vorhang. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte er ihr.  
  
Sie befanden sich in einem großen Saal, der von lodernden Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchtet wurde. Allerdings spendeten sie nicht sehr viel Licht, denn man konnte nicht den ganzen Raum in seinen Ausmaßen erkennen.  
  
„Wo sind wir?"Nhis schüttelte den Kopf, schwieg weiter, als ob sie auf ein bestimmtes Geräusch wartete. Plötzlich erbebte der Boden unter ihren Füßen. Yugi hielt sich an einer Wand fest, während Nhis auf die Knie fiel.  
  
„Wer wagt es, mich in meiner Ruhe zu stören?!"Die Stimme durchhallte ihre Ohren und ihr Echo prallte an den Wänden zurück. Eine Gestalt bewegte sich aus dem Schatten auf sie zu. Sie war recht klein und rundlich, dennoch waren die Gesichtszüge des Pharao zornig verzogen.  
  
„Tut uns leid, wir wollten euch nicht stören!"Nhis sank nun vollends zu Boden und neigte demütig den Kopf. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Yugi bedeutete sie ihm, es ihr gleich zu tun. Er rührte sich aber nicht, starrte wie gebannt auf die Gestalt des Pharao.  
  
„Wer bist du?"Sein Gesicht erschlaffte auf Yugis Frage hin und mit einem Mal wirkte er sehr alt. Er holte tief Luft, bevor er antwortete.  
  
„Mein Name ist Chaba, Herrscher der dritten Dynastie des Alten Reiches. Vierundzwanzig Jahre lang Pharao von Ägypten."Mit stolz geschwellter Brust richtete er sich auf und überragte so Yugi und Nhis, die immer noch am Boden kauerte.  
  
„Gut, dann habe ich eine Frage an dich. Wir suchen..."  
  
„Ich erwarte mehr Respekt von einem Winzling wie dir!"Nhis sah mit angstvollem Blick zu Yugi, der leicht wütend ihren Blick erwiderte.  
  
„Es tut ihm Leid, Euer Heiligkeit. Wir bitten darum, eine Frage vorbringen zu dürfen."Chaba musterte sie mit einem überheblichen Blick, versank in ein kurzes Schweigen, bevor er seinen Mund wieder öffnete.  
  
„Ich denke, ich kann euch eine Frage beantworten."Yugis Mine hellte sich augenblicklich auf. Er blickte zu Nhis, die ihm mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete noch zu schweigen und zu warten.  
  
„Aber... nur unter einer Bedingung! Einer von euch muss mich im Duell schlagen!"Er grinste aufgrund seines guten Einfalls. Das wäre ein willkommener Spaß. Die Einsamkeit war auch zu langweilig.  
  
„Gut, ich trete gegen dich an!"Chaba wendete sich zu Yugi um, der entschlossen seine Duel Disk am Arm befestigte.  
  
„Nein. Nicht du. Ich will gegen das Mädchen antreten."Mit einem Lächeln wendete er sich an Nhis, die erschrocken zurück wich. Wenn er schon nach so langer Zeit wieder ein Duell ausfechten würde, dann wollte er auch gewinnen. Deshalb hatte er sie ausgewählt, die zusammengezuckt war als er nur das Wort Duell erwähnt hatte und nicht Yugi, der ohne zu zögern darauf eingegangen war.  
  
„Das geht nicht! Sie beherrscht es doch gar nicht!"Yugi war zwischen die beiden getreten und hielt seine Arme ausgebreitet, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.  
  
„Oh doch!"Mit einem Fingerzeig auf Nhis, erhellten sich plötzlich seine Umrisse und der Raum wurde in gleißendes Licht getaucht. Als Yugi seine Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie nicht mehr in dem schwach beleuchteten Saal. Sie befanden sich in einem schwarzen Nichts.  
  
Nhis war aufgestanden. Sie trug eine Duel Disk am Arm, die sie fürchterlich zitternd anstarrte. Chaba stand ihr gegenüber. Auch er hatte ein solches Gerät an seinem Arm befestigt.  
  
„Du hast eine Duel Disk?"Yugi sah verblüfft zu, wie der Pharao einen Kartenstapel aus einer Umhangtasche zog.  
  
„Aber natürlich! Meinst du, ich habe die ganze Zeit geschlafen? Mir sind die Geschehen außerhalb des Puzzles nicht entgangen. Man muss mit der Zeit gehen, Yugi!"Er wendete seinen Blick wieder auf die andere Seite des Spielfeldes. Nhis schien in Trance verfallen. Ihr Blick war ins Leere gerichtet.  
  
„Hör mal, Chaba! Sie kann gar nicht gegen dich antreten! Sie hat kein Deck!"  
  
„Darum werde ich mich schon kümmern!"Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung deutete er auf Nhis. Aus der Dunkelheit flogen plötzlich aus allen Richtungen zischende Objekte. Yugi erkannte sie als Duellkarten. Vor Nhis, die verwirrt aufsah, stoppten sie und ordneten sich zu einem Stapel, der von selbst in der Duel Disk verschwand.  
  
„Die Karten haben selbst gewählt!"Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen betrachtete Chaba sein Werk.  
  
„Können wir anfangen?"  
  
„Kann ich ihr wenigstens noch die Regeln erklären?"  
  
„Bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit!" 


	5. Eine neue Bedrohung?

Kapitel 5: Eine neue Bedrohung?  
  
„Ich habe gewonnen! Siehst du, Yugi?!"  
  
„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Nhis?"Yugi hatte den grinsenden Chaba nicht beachtet. Er half Nhis vorsichtig auf, die vom letzten vernichtenden Schlag noch leicht benommen war.  
  
„Ich bin also immer noch in Topform!"Chaba lachte laut auf, aber die Laute verschwanden in der Dunkelheit.  
  
„Es ist doch nicht schwer gegen einen Anfänger zu gewinnen!"Yugi wendete sich wütend an den Pharao.  
  
„Willst du etwa an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln? Ich warne dich, Yugi! Halte dich zurück oder ich werde wütend! Und das wird nicht lustig!"Sein Grinsen erschlaffte leicht, aber nicht vollständig.  
  
„Ist schon gut! Und was jetzt?"  
  
„Naja... die Regeln sehen vor, dass ich die Kleine ins Schattenreich verbanne... aber ich denke, das ist nicht nötig... ich werde euch allerdings auch nicht eure Frage beantworten... sie hat schließlich verloren..."  
  
„Und wie kommen wir hier wieder weg?"  
  
„Oh... Kein Problem! Ich mach das schon!"Mit einigen merkwürdigen Handbewegungen löste er einen Wirbel aus, der langsam die Schwärze verschlang. Yugi spürte wie seine Füße kurz den Boden verließen, doch dann wieder in dem Raum aufsetzten aus dem sie gekommen waren.  
  
„Gut... alles in Ordnung mit dir, Nhis?"Er sah sich um, stellte aber erschrocken fest, dass er allein war.  
  
„Hey! Nhis! Chaba!"  
  
„Schrei nicht so laut! Ich bin doch hier!"Yugi drehte sich verwirrt um. Aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich die kleine rundliche Gestalt Chabas auf.  
  
„Wo ist Nhis?"  
  
„Mhm... keine Ahnung... war sie nicht... Oh!"  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
„Schätze, die Regeln lassen sich nicht so einfach umgehen... da hat sich wohl jemand anderes darum gekümmert... tja... sie hat das Duell nun mal verloren..."  
  
„Soll das heißen sie ist im Reich der Schatten?"  
  
„Natürlich ist sie das!"  
  
„Und wie kann ich sie da wieder rausholen?"  
  
„Naja, du wirst wohl ein bisschen suchen müssen..."Er schaute gleichmütig durch den Raum. Mit einem Fingerschnippen erschien eine Statue in einer Ecke des Raumes.  
  
„Ich muss sagen, es hat auch was gutes, dass ihr mich geweckt habt... Nicht das ich wirklich geschlafen hätte... jetzt habe ich endlich Zeit, den Ort hier richtig einzurichten..."  
  
„Wie kannst du nur so... Wie hast du das gemeint mit dem Suchen? Los! Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit! Wer weiß was..."  
  
„Hey, beruhig dich! Deiner kleinen Freundin geht's gut! Sie hat nur einen eigenen Raum bekommen! Wir befinden uns doch schon im Schattenreich! Das ganze Puzzle gehört dazu!"  
  
„Hör endlich auf damit! Was versprichst du dir eigentlich davon?!"Yami war aufgebracht, bereit seinem Peiniger Gewalt anzutun. Der Zauber ließ nach. Er würde sich bald wieder bewegen können.  
  
„Es ist mir einfach eine Freude dich leiden zu sehen!"Er setzte ein böses Grinsen auf und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten finster. Er drehte sich um und sprach leise, fast flüsternd weiter, während er langsam einen seiner dürren Finger ausstreckte.  
  
„Du sollst all den Schmerz zurückbekommen..."  
  
Schmerz.  
  
Flashback „Willkommen. Setz dich."Er wies ihr abermals einen Platz zu, doch diesmal durfte sie sich auf eines der Kissen setzen.  
  
„Ich hoffe du hast beschlossen zu reden."Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert."  
  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Dann solltest du wissen, dass ich die Frist verkürzt habe."  
  
Sie sah erschrocken auf und ihre Augen begannen sich wieder einmal mit Tränen zu füllen.  
  
„Oh bitte, halte die Tränen zurück. Ich befehle dir, in meiner Gegenwart nicht mehr zu weinen."Eine stumme Träne fand den Weg über ihre Wangen, doch dann sah sie gefasst auf. „Hast du mir jetzt etwas zu sagen."  
  
„Ich werde nicht reden."  
  
„Du verhältst dich wie ein guter Spion, denn du behältst dein Geheimnis für dich, aber willst du dafür sterben?"Sie sah traurig zur Seite, blickte dann aber entschlossen dem Pharao entgegen.  
  
„Ich werde mein Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen."  
  
„Das ist schade, denn ich denke du bist zu jung zum sterben. Du hast noch weitere zwei Tage. Danach findet deine Verurteilung statt. Geh jetzt."Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Pharao verschwand sie aus seinen Augen.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
„Fällt dir nichts Neues ein?"Er wandte sich erschrocken von Yami ab und erblickte eine weitere vermummte Gestalt, die, an eine der Wände gelehnt, das Schauspiel amüsiert betrachtete.  
  
„Oh, schon zurück?"  
  
„Hast du gehofft, ich lasse dich noch eine Weile allein?"Sie hatte eine weibliche Stimme. Doch auch sie verdeckte mit einem dunklen Mantel ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Wie geht es der Kleinen?"  
  
„Nhis?... Die wird nicht mehr auftauchen... Dafür habe ich gesorgt..."  
  
„Dann hast du vor, Yugi alleine hier her finden zu lassen?"  
  
„Natürlich... das schafft der schon. So blöd ist er nicht. Ich habe ihn schon ein bisschen getestet... Und falls er es doch nicht hier her schafft, müssen wir ihn eben holen..."Sie ließ ein hohles Lachen durch den Raum hallen. Dann wandte sie sich an Yami, der mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht zurück blickte.  
  
„Wie geht es unserem Gast? An wie viel erinnert er sich?"  
  
„Noch zwei Tage."  
  
„Oh gut. Dann lass mich mal..."Sie ging auf ihn zu und strich mit einem Finger über Yamis Gesicht. Sie war viel jünger als ihr Verbündeter. Ihre Hand war nicht ein bisschen faltig, so wie seine. Und doch wich Yami leicht bei ihrer Berührung zurück. Er konnte sich bewegen. Doch der Zeitpunkt war nicht günstig.  
  
„Keine Angst. Es wird nicht wehtun. Ich will dir die Erinnerung von jemand anders zeigen..."Sie bohrte ihren Fingernagel in die Mitte seiner Stirn. Doch Yami spürte kaum etwas. Aber er konnte ihr Gesicht erkennen. Ihr Lächeln wandelte sich. Sie spürte das, was er die ganze Zeit verspürt hatte.  
  
Flashback  
  
„Eure Heiligkeit, der Pharao, lässt sich entschuldigen. Er befindet sich in einer wichtigen Besprechung mit dem Rat der Priester Thebens."Trotz seiner niederen Position im Palast, stellte sich der Bote doch über die Spionin, die ja nur jemand war, deren Verurteilung verzögert worden war. Er war sich ihrer Schuld sicher und zweifelte am guten Glauben des Pharao. Das hätte er natürlich nie laut gesagt, aber schließlich war es das, was alle dachten.  
  
„Danke für die Nachricht."Nhis hielt demütig ihren Kopf gesenkt. Ohne aufzublicken sprach sie weiter.  
  
„Könntest dem Pharao eine Nachricht von mir überbringen?"Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wie konnte sie in ihrer Position Forderungen stellen?  
  
„Es ist dir nicht gestattet, über die Boten am Hof zu verfügen."Sie hob ihren Blick und sah ihm in die Augen. Ihr Blick war ernst, auch wenn sie Angst hatte.  
  
„Es ist nur eine kleine Bitte, die ihm Arbeit ersparen wird."  
  
„Gut, dann trage sie vor. Ich entscheide später, ob ich die Nachricht übermittle."  
  
„Ich habe noch genau eine Anhörung beim Pharao. Ich möchte, dass... die Verurteilung vorgezogen wird und er sich nicht mehr darum kümmern muss." Der Bote wirkte leicht überrascht, nickte dann aber zustimmend und verschwand.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Sie wich geschwächt zurück. Ein schwarzer Schatten zog an ihr vorbei. Nun wurde Yami von der anderen Gestalt überschattet. Yami würde noch warten müssen bis sie unachtsam waren. Er hatte noch nicht genug Kraft gesammelt, um sich schnell zu bewegen.  
  
„Diese Erinnerung hätte er nicht sehen müssen..."Er wandte sich um.  
  
„Er hätte schon noch davon erfahren... in der nächsten Erinnerung. Ich will sie dir nicht vorenthalten."Er hatte sich wieder zu Yami gewandt.  
  
Nicht schon wieder.  
  
Flashback  
  
„Unas, was führt dich zu mir?"Der Herrscher bedeutete ihm sich zu setzen.  
  
„Eure Heiligkeit."Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung ließ er sich nieder.  
  
„Nun?"  
  
„Ich habe eine Nachricht von einem der Palastboten erhalten. Die Spionin, das angeklagte Mädchen, wünscht sofort verurteilt zu werden. Ihr seht also, sie ist einsichtig. Wir sollten ihre Bitte erfüllen."Der Blick des Pharao verfinsterte sich.  
  
„Ich allein werde entscheiden, ob ihr Wunsch erfüllt wird."  
  
„Natürlich, eure Heiligkeit. Also, was werden wir mit der Spionin tun?"  
  
„Ihr Name ist Nhis. Ich wünsche nicht, dass du sie weiterhin Spionin nennst."Er machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er weiter sprach.  
  
„Ihrer Bitte wird nicht stattgegeben."  
  
Flashback Ende 


	6. Die letzte Chance

Kapitel 6: Die letzte Chance  
  
„Oh nein, ich bin schon wieder nur im Kreis gelaufen!"Yugi ließ sich seufzend an der Wand herunter gleiten. Er würde hier wohl länger bleiben müssen als ihm lieb war. Erst einmal musste er Yami finden, außerdem Nhis und schließlich noch... einen Weg, der ihn zu den beiden führen würde. Er seufzte erneut. Vielleicht sollte er das Puzzle erstmal verlassen?  
  
„... Yugi..."Er schrak erschrocken zusammen. Ein eisiger Windhauch, eine Stimme, hatte ihn gerufen.  
  
„Wer ist da?"Yugi stand vorsichtig auf und sah sich fragend um.  
  
„... Folge mir..."  
  
„Wer bist du?"  
  
„... Folge meiner Stimme..."Yugi hielt einen Moment inne, um eventuell doch noch Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen. Als die Stille weiter anhielt, zuckte er kurz die Schultern und lief in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme vermutete. Was sollte schon passieren?  
  
„Gut gemacht... Er wird nicht lange brauchen. Versuch ihn an den Schatten vorbei zu führen."Die Angesprochene drehte sich um. Ihr Gesicht, wenn auch kaum sichtbar, war wutverzerrt.  
  
„Seit wann gibst du mir Befehle?!"Sein Lächeln formte sich zu einem Grinsen.  
  
„Seit ich dich erschaffen habe. Und jetzt pass auf, dass unser kleiner Freund den richtigen Weg wählt." Zähneknirschend drehte sie sich wieder zu der leuchtenden Kugel, die vor ihr in der Luft schwebte und in dessen inneren sich das verwirrte Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen spiegelte, der auf den eisigen Hauch einer Stimme lauschte.  
  
„Du solltest lieber aufpassen, dass unser anderer Gast nicht geht, bevor wir ihn entlassen haben. Er unternimmt nämlich gerade einen Fluchtversuch." Yami drehte sich blitzartig um, als sie das sagte. Er wurde entdeckt.  
  
„Nicht so schnell!"Die ältere Gestalt streckte, wenn auch mehrere Meter entfernt, seinen Arm aus. Er streckte seine Finger in einer ruckartigen Bewegung. Eine plötzliche Druckwelle ließ Yami den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Er schlug hart gegen eine Wand hinter sich und blieb bewusstlos am Boden liegen.  
  
„Musste das sein?! Wegen dir habe ich den Kontakt zu Yugi verloren! Du hättest ihn auch einfach bewegungsunfähig machen können!"Ihre Stimme hallte hohl an den Wänden wieder.  
  
Doch das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers spiegelte nur wieder seine grausame Freude wieder.  
  
„Das hätte aber nicht halb so viel Spaß gemacht."  
  
Yami öffnete langsam die Augen. Er spürte wie Schmerzen seinen gesamten Körper durchzogen. Er versuchte aufzustehen, war aber zu schwach.  
  
„Na, wieder wach?"Ein Grinsen zeigte sich in seinem Blickfeld. Yami versuchte seine letzten Kräfte zu mobilisieren um der Gestalt entgegen zu treten, doch er fiel nur erschöpft zu Boden. „Lass ihn in Ruhe! Er hat schon genug durchgemacht... Yugi wird gleich hier sein."Er wandte sich um, sah den besorgten Blick des Mädchens und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
  
„Seit wann stehst du auf seiner Seite? Weißt du nicht mehr, was er dir angetan hat?"  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich das noch..."  
  
„Was soll ich getan haben?"Yami hatte sich mühevoll aufgesetzt und lauschte gespannt dem Gespräch.  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an!"Sie war wütend zurückgewichen und funkelte ihn mit düsterem Blick an.  
  
„Warum willst du es ihm denn nicht sagen? Ich finde er hat ein Recht darauf, die ganze Geschichte zu erfahren. Das hattest du doch sowieso vor, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
„Ja schon... aber..."Sie wandte sich ab.  
  
„Na gut... zeig es ihm."  
  
„Das werde ich. Aber nicht weil du es sagst. Vergiss nicht, wer ich bin." Damit wandte er sich wieder an Yami. Dieser wich zurück im Wissen was als nächstes passieren würde. Wieder einmal.  
  
Flashback  
  
Seit einiger Zeit herrschte nun schon Schweigen. Der Pharao und Nhis saßen sich gegenüber, wobei sie seinen Blicken immer wieder auswich.  
  
„Du willst also sterben?"Er durchbrach die Stille mit seinen sanften Worten.  
  
„Nein... Ich habe nur Angst..."  
  
„Angst zu sterben? Warum tust du das dann?"  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod!"Sie blickte direkt in die Augen des Pharao. Als sie merkte, was sie da gerade tat, trat ein furchtsamer Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. Sie wandte sich blitzartig wieder ab.  
  
„Wovor hast du dann Angst? Vor mir?"Ein Lächeln streifte seine Lippen. Sie schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf.  
  
„Nhis, hör mir zu. Das hier ist deine letzte Chance. Und wenn du wirklich unschuldig bist, solltest du mir sagen, warum du in den Palast eingebrochen bist. Es bleibt mir sonst nichts anderes übrig als dich zu bestrafen. Und wenn du mich belügst, wirst du im Totenreich bestraft werden. Das ist die größte Schande, nicht nur für dich, sondern auch deine Ahnen!"  
  
Sie presste sich die Hände auf das Gesicht, bemüht keine einzige Träne zu vergießen.  
  
„Ich will keine Schande über meine Familie bringen..."  
  
„Dann sag mir, was deine Gründe waren! Das ist ein Befehl!"Zorn quoll in ihm auf. Er hatte sich geschworen, Nhis ihr Geheimnis zu entlocken. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie es für sich behielte.  
  
„... Ich habe etwas gesehen, das ich nicht hätte sehen sollen... es war nicht für meine Augen bestimmt... aber es war wohl Schicksal, dass ich es trotzdem sah..."  
  
„Was hast du gesehen?"Seine Stimme spiegelte seine Erwartung wieder. Er hatte es geschafft, sie zum reden zu bewegen.  
  
„... Ich habe für Isis geopfert, als plötzlich... die Tempelhalle bebte... ich bin erschrocken und... habe mich... hinter einer Säule versteckt... da kamen Männer aus einer... Wand... sie sahen wie Priester aus... sie... trugen jemanden mit sich... er war... tot..."Der Pharao lauschte begierig auf jedes ihrer Worte und war überrascht als sie plötzlich stockte. Erneut verdeckte sie mit den Händen ihr Gesicht. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie ihre Tränen verdeckte. Doch sie sprach weiter.  
  
„... ich bin durch die Wand... aus der... sie... gekommen sind... es war dunkel... ich habe Schritte gehört... mich erneut versteckt... eine Priester kam an mir vorbei... er... trug die königlichen Gewänder... er hat mich... entdeckt... sagte ich soll... still sein... niemandem... erzählen... er würde mich dem Urteil des... Pharao übergeben..."Der Herrscher war entrüstet aufgesprungen.  
  
„Soll das heißen, man hat mich angelogen?! Einer meiner Hofpriester?! Wer?" Sie zuckte schluchzend zusammen.  
  
„... der Priester... der mich gefunden hat..."  
  
„Unas?!... Wo genau hat er dich gefunden?"  
  
„...ein Geheimgang... unterhalb der Stadt... ich habe gehört... wie sie redeten..."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„... wie sie über euch redeten... über... über... eine..."  
  
„Sag schon!"  
  
„... Verschwörung..."Sie zuckte erneut, als der Pharao wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlug. Nach einer kleinen Pause sprach er mit einem leisen und sanften Ton weiter.  
  
„... Du bist frei. Nachdem man dich gehen lassen hat, werde ich Unas zur Rede stellen. Du hast meinen Schutz. Dir soll nichts geschehen. Das ist ein Versprechen."  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
„Sieht jetzt fast so aus, wie ein Happy End, oder? Aber warte, es geht noch weiter..."Er streckte wieder einen seiner langen weißen Finger aus. Als er sich vorbeugte, rutschte seine Kapuze herunter. Yami konnte seinen erwartungsvollen Blick sehen. Er wollte ihm Schmerz zufügen, sich dafür rechen, wie der Pharao ihn damals behandelt hatte.  
  
„Unas..."Sein Lächeln wurde zu einer Grimasse. Er lehnte sich weiter vor als...  
  
„Yami!" 


	7. Das Ende?

Kapitel 7: Das Ende?  
  
„Yami!"Unas wandte sich blitzschnell um. Gerade noch im Schatten der dunklen Halle verborgen, stand eine kleine Gestalt, deren Figur nur leicht durch einen glühenden Anhänger um seinen Hals erhellt wurde.  
  
„Yugi..."Yami lächelte leicht, dann veränderte sich sein Blick jedoch- eine Mischung aus Angst und Zorn.  
  
„Yugi, verschwinde hier! Das ist zu gefährlich!"Er war aufgesprungen, weil Unas immer noch abgelenkt war. Doch Yugi, der nun vollständig im Licht der Fackeln stand, schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
„Ich bin doch nicht den ganzen Weg hier her gegangen und habe mich so oft verlaufen und lasse dich jetzt hier allein. Ich hol dich hier raus- ganz einfach."Beide sahen sich kurz mit ernstem Blick an, dann nickten sie.  
  
„Wir sind ein Team."  
  
„Du sagst es."  
  
„Schluss! Hört sofort damit auf! Hört auf, mich zu ignorieren!"Unas hatte sich zwischen die beiden, direkt vor Yami, gestellt.  
  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Pharao!"  
  
„Wer ist das denn, Yami? Wieder einer der die Weltherrschaft will?"Er hätte fast gelacht, aber plötzlich schrie Yami auf. Unas hatte seinen Finger tief in seine Stirn gebohrt, mit aller Wut die er gerade aufbringen konnte.  
  
Flashback  
  
„Unas, schön, dass du kommen konntest."  
  
„Eure Heiligkeit."Er wirkte leicht nervös.  
  
„Habt ihr Nhis entlassen."  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Gut, dann habe ich etwas mit dir zu besprechen. Nhis hat mir etwas sehr interessantes erzählt."  
  
„Eure Heiligkeit... Ich wünsche euch nicht zu unterbrechen, aber es gibt etwas, das ihr wissen solltet."  
  
„Sprich."  
  
„Man hat sie am Ufer des Nils gefunden. Sie ist ertrunken."  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
„Yami! Was ist los?!"Yugi war, nachdem er einen kleinen Schock überwunden hatte, nach vorn gelaufen. Er hielt inne, als ihm ein Schatten den Weg versperrte.  
  
„Halte dich da raus, Yugi. Das geht dich nichts an."  
  
„Wer bist du? ...Moment... deine Stimme... du hast mich gerufen!"Die Gestalt nickte nur. „Lass mich vorbei! Warum sollte es mich nichts angehen?! Ich und Yami, wir sind Freunde, nein, mehr noch, Seelenverwandte!"Er stürmte an ihr vorbei, Richtung Yami, der gekrümmt am Boden lag, daneben eine lachende Gestalt. Doch eine eisige Hand hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Du solltest dich nicht in die Vergangenheit einmischen. Denn die kennst du nicht. Und der Pharao ist Vergangenheit. Das heißt, du kennst ihn nicht... Du kennst nicht sein wahres Ich... seine grausame Seite..."Er sah sie verwundert an.  
  
„Grausame Seite?"Sie nickte nur, wandte ihren Kopf ab und dann wieder ihm zu.  
  
„Es gibt einige Geschehnisse in der Vergangenheit, die..."Sie seufzte.  
  
„Es gab einmal, vor 5000 Jahren, einen Pharao. Du kennst seinen Geist als Yami. Als er gerade Pharao wurde, nach dem Tod seines Vaters- er war gerade einmal 15- da kam eine junge Tempeldienerin zu ihm, ungefähr von seinem Alter. Sie sollte des Hochverrates wegen verurteilt werden, doch sie war unschuldig. Sie hatte eine Verschwörung der Priester aufgedeckt- zumindest glaubte sie das... in Wirklichkeit war es der Pharao selbst, der einen Verrat plante... Er wollte den Priesterrat und somit seine Berater und Mitregenten stürzen und allein herrschen und sein Volk unterdrücken... Doch das erfuhr sie erst nach ihrem Tod..."  
  
Sie senkte den Kopf und zog die Kapuze tiefer. Yugi sah sie bestürzt an.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein! Das würde Yami nie tun!"  
  
„Du kennst ihn nicht! ...Und aus Angst sie könnte doch noch etwas über seine Machenschaften wissen, ließ er sie in den Nil stoßen, als sie gerade nach Hause zurückkehren wollte. Und alle die davon erfahren hatten, hat er natürlich verbannt. Sie sind selbstverständlich in der Wüste verdurstet." Ihre Stimme klang traurig- traurig und wütend zugleich.  
  
„Wie war ihr Name?"  
  
„Was?"Sie sah auf. Yugi sah sie verständnislos an.  
  
„Ihr Name. Die Tempeldienerin. Wie hieß sie?"  
  
„Das weißt du noch nicht?"Yugi war irritiert, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen in Erkenntnis.  
  
„Nhis..."Merkwürdigerweise lächelte sie.  
  
„Ja genau, Nhis. Ihr Name war tatsächlich Nhis. Und falls du fragst, es ist die Nhis, die du heute kennen gelernt hast."  
  
„Aber sie..."  
  
„Sie ist nicht so weit weg wie du glaubst."Yugi blickte sie weiter verwundert an. „Wie meinst du das? Wo ist sie?"  
  
„Hör auf, dem Kleinen so viel zu erzählen!"Unas hatte sich vor Yugi aufgebaut und als dieser an der dunklen Gestalt vorbei sah, konnte er Yami am Boden erkennen. Er war bewusstlos.  
  
„Noch einer, der davon weiß- das bringt meine Pläne vollkommen durcheinander."  
  
„Deine Pläne?! Und was ist mit mir?"Bei seinen Worten hatte sie sich wütend umgedreht und stand jetzt direkt vor ihm, als sie zu ihm hinauf sah.  
  
„Du warst nie wichtig. Es ging nur um mich und ihn."Damit deutete er auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt, bei der jetzt Yugi kniete.  
  
„Aber..."Stumm sank sie zu Boden.  
  
„Hey du, geh weg da! Ich habe noch was mit ihm vor!"Unas war zu Yugi herübergeeilt, doch dieser stellte sich jetzt mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor Yami.  
  
„Du wirst ihn nicht anrühren, verstanden?!"Yugi stand da mit klopfendem Herzen und dem leuchtenden Milleniumspuzzle um den Hals.  
  
„Das werden wir ja sehen!"Unas streckte die Hand aus, wie schon einmal zuvor und als er gerade seine Finger ausstreckte, gab es auf einmal einen lauten Knall und der Raum wurde in goldenes Licht getaucht.  
  
Yugi öffnete langsam die Augen. Er konnte aber nicht viel erkennen. Alles war ein wenig verschwommen.  
  
„Yami..."Er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte die Gestalt Yamis neben sich. Auch er öffnete langsam die Augen.  
  
„Yugi... Geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert?"Yugi schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber als mich dieser Kerl angreifen wollte, hat das Puzzle plötzlich aufgeleuchtet."  
  
„Unas. Wo ist er?"Yami sah sich fragend um, entdeckte aber nur eine andere Gestalt. Ohne zu zögern stand Yugi auf und trat an sie heran.  
  
„Sie ist bewusstlos."Yami stellte sich daneben, auch wenn er beim Aufstehen immer noch Schmerzen hatte. Yugi hatte sich derweil hinuntergebeugt und nahm ihr die Kapuze ab.  
  
„Hab ich mir doch gedacht..."Yugi sah ruhig zu, wie sie langsam wieder zu sich kam. Yami dagegen, wich einen Schritt zurück als er sie erkannte.  
  
„Das ist doch nicht etwa..."  
  
„...Nhis. Richtig."  
  
„Aber sie ist tot."  
  
„Wahrscheinlich ist sie nur noch so was wie ein Geist. Ich glaube, das ist etwas das ich ihr glauben kann."  
  
„Dann kennst du sie?"  
  
„Sie hat mich hierher geführt, hat sich erst als Yuna ausgegeben und als eine Art Freundin von dir..."  
  
„Sie steckt mit diesem Unas unter einer Decke. Wie könnten wir befreundet sein?"  
  
„Apropos Unas. Wo ist der eigentlich?"  
  
„Du hast ihn doch verbannt..."Beide drehten sich erschrocken um. Nhis war wieder bei Bewusstsein und hatte sich aufgesetzt.  
  
„Du hast uns einiges zu erklären."Yami war leicht wütend, aber zugleich auch neugierig. Schließlich ging es um seine Vergangenheit.  
  
„Warum habt ihr Yami hierher gelockt? Das habt ihr doch, oder? Genau wie mich?"  
  
„Ich wollte meine Rache. Unas hat mir versprochen dabei zu helfen. Eigentlich hat er mich auch auf die Idee gebracht, mir die Möglichkeit dazu verschafft, indem er uns beide Zugang zum Milleniumspuzzle verschafft hat..." Ihre Stimme war schwach, aber sie zitterte nicht.  
  
„Rache? Wofür?"  
  
„Dafür was du mir angetan hast! Ich wollte nicht sterben, verstehst du das?! Ich hatte noch mein ganzes Leben vor mir, so viele Träume!"Sie hatte versucht aufzustehen, fiel aber wieder zu Boden. Yugi legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Yami hat keine Schuld an deinem Schicksal, Nhis. Diese Geschichte über die Verschwörung des Pharaos hat dir Unas sicher nur erzählt damit du ihm hilfst. Erinnerst du dich was er vorhin gesagt hat? Dass du nicht wichtig warst?"  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Wenn du willst, kannst du in meiner Erinnerung Gewissheit suchen..."Yamis Blick wurde milder. Er hatte fast Mitleid mit ihr.  
  
„Nein... Ich denke das ist nicht nötig... Ich glaube dir... Yugi, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
  
„Welchen?"  
  
„Kannst du mich ins Schattenreich verbannen, so wie Unas?"Yugi war verwirrt, nicht weniger als Yami.  
  
„Aber ich dachte, das Puzzle ist auch Schattenreich..."  
  
„Schon, aber ich möchte nicht länger im Puzzle bleiben... Es ist nicht ganz so schlimm wie der Rest... Bitte. Ich habe diese Strafe verdient."Yugi sag sie zweifelnd an, doch dann leuchtete das Puzzle in einem goldenen Licht und als die Helligkeit wieder abnahm, waren die beiden allein.  
  
„Wir sollten wieder nach Hause zurückkehren."Und mit diesen Worten, wurde der Raum wieder in gleißendes Licht getaucht und zurück blieb nur die Erinnerung, verschlossen in einem kleinen Teil des Milleniumspuzzles. 


	8. Vergessen

Kapitel 8: Vergessen  
  
Flashback  
  
„Ist alles bereit?"Vermummte Gestalten bewegten sich in einem nur schwach erleuchteten Raum. Sie hatten ihre verschleierten Gesichter einem Altar zugewandt. Die Person, die gesprochen hatte, überragte die anderen durch einen Podest, auf dem sie stand.  
  
„Die Vorbereitungen sind abgeschlossen."Eine Gestalt neigte demütig seinen Kopf, während sie sprach.  
  
„Dann lasst uns beginnen!"Mit wankenden Schritten auf den Altar zu, begannen die Priester einen Sprechgesang. Die vordersten zündeten Kerzen an, die den Raum langsam erhellten. Es war ein großer Saal, dessen kahle Wände mit einparfümierten Seidenstoffen bespannt waren. Von ihnen breitete sich ein Duft aus, der die Gemüter der Anwesenden in einen traumartigen Zustand versetzte. Fast mechanisch wiederholten sie weiter ihre Beschwörungen.  
  
Der oberste Priester stieg nun von seinem Podest herab und schritt bedächtig und mit ausschweifenden Armbewegungen auf den Altar am Ende des Raumes zu. Mit einer Fackel, die ihm von einem Sklaven überreicht wurde, entzündete er ein rotes Tuch, das die Gebetsstätte überspannte.  
  
Man konnte nun eine Gestalt erkennen, die darauf ausgebreitet war. Ihr langes Haar, das zu beiden Seiten herunter hing, fing Feuer und ein unangenehmer Geruch verbreitete sich, der aber allmählich von den wabernden Düften des Raumes überdeckt wurde.  
  
Rauch umschloss die leblose Gestalt des jungen Mädchens, deren Hände über ihrem Körper zusammengefaltet waren. Der Hohepriester schwenkte die Fackel in großen Bewegungen über die Leiche hinweg, wobei er leise Worte murmelte. Die anderen Priester waren verstummt. Einige deuteten aufgeregt in die wabernden Rauchschwaden, andere blickten nur stumm zu dem Priester, der jetzt ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten war.  
  
Aus dem grauen Rauch hob sich ein weißer Schimmer ab, der langsam in der Luft stehen blieb, während er von den aufsteigenden Wolken umspielt wurde. Er nahm allmählich Gestalt an und trotz seiner Blässe, bildeten sich Farben aus. Der Geist formte die Gestalt genau des Mädchen, dessen Körper gerade unter ihm verbrannte.  
  
Sie blickte sich fragend und sichtbar ängstlich um.  
  
„Nhis! So ist doch dein Name, oder?"Der Hohepriester sah zu ihr auf. Sein Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, aber seine Lippen umspielte ein Lächeln. Sie nickte leicht und fixierte die Gestalt vor sich. Die anderen Priester waren weiter zurück gewichen und verschwanden nun im Schatten.  
  
„Was hast du getan?"  
  
„Ich habe deinen Geist wiederbelebt. Bist du nicht froh darüber?"Ihre Augen weiteten sich und wäre sie noch am Leben gewesen, hätte sie sicher geweint.  
  
„...ich bin ein Schatten..."  
  
„Aber natürlich! Jetzt hast du die Chance, das ewige Leben zu kosten!"  
  
„Aber ich bin nicht am Leben!"Ihre hohle Stimme hallte an den Wänden wieder und einige Priester zuckten ängstlich zusammen.  
  
„Nein.... stimmt... das bist du nicht... aber sieh doch mal die Vorteile!"  
  
„Welche Vorteile?!"  
  
„Du kannst Rache üben, deinen Tod rächen!"  
  
„... Rache... aber warum?"  
  
„Der Pharao hat sein Versprechen nicht gehalten! Er ist Schuld an deinem Tod! Er ist Schuld, dass du jetzt in der Ewigkeit des Schattenreiches verbringen musst!"  
  
„Nein! Wer bist du überhaupt, das du so etwas behaupten kannst?"Er offenbarte sein Grinsen, welches er unter seinem Umhang versteckt hatte. Sein kahler Kopf glänzte im Fackelschein.  
  
„Du! Du bist der Hohepriester des Palastes! Der, der mich in diesem Gang... gefunden... hat... Unas..."  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
„Wo bin ich?"Ihre hohle Stimme verklang in der Dunkelheit. Sie konnte nichts erkennen. Es war als ob alles Licht verloschen wäre. Nhis war den Tränen nahe. Aber etwas verhinderte, dass sie weinte. Die Tatsache, dass sie tot war.  
  
„... Nhis..."Sie sah sich erschrocken um. Suchte die Finsternis nach einem Lebenszeichen ab. Obwohl es nur ein Flüstern war, klang die Stimme noch immer laut in ihrem Herzen wieder.  
  
„Wer ist da?"Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um eventuell doch noch etwas zu erkennen. „... ich überbringe dir eine Botschaft..."  
  
„Wer bist du?"  
  
„... es wurde über dein Schicksal entschieden..."  
  
„Wer hat darüber entschieden?"  
  
„... dein Schicksal..."  
  
„Warum antwortest du nicht?"  
  
„...lautet..."  
  
„Mein Schicksal? Aber warum?"  
  
„... du sollst vergessen... und vergessen werden..."  
  
„... vergessen..."  
  
„Yugi! Hallo?! Ist da jemand?!"Yugi öffnete langsam die Augen. Er fand sich auf dem Sofa wieder. Hatte er etwa die ganze Zeit geschlafen? Er erhob sich langsam und folgte dem aufgeregten Klopfen an der Tür.  
  
„Yugi! Bist du... Yugi."  
  
„Oh, hallo, Tea!"Er blickte kurz in das verwirrte Gesicht seiner Freundin, bevor sie ihm stürmisch um den Hals fiel. Er bekam erst wieder Luft als sie sich von ihm löste. Er musste leicht husten.  
  
„Oh, tut mir leid, Yugi! Geht's wieder? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Wir haben nach der Schule auf dich gewartet, aber du bist nicht gekommen und als wir zurück sind, warst du nicht mehr da und..."  
  
„Hol erstmal Luft... Ich bin wohl alleine nach Hause gelaufen und hier muss ich dann eingeschlafen sein. Komm erstmal rein."Sie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wobei sie unachtsam ihre Schuhe zur Seite warf.  
  
„Ach deswegen bist du nicht ans Telefon gegangen. Wir haben dich überall gesucht. Joey und Tristan haben sogar... oh..."  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
„Ich sollte ihnen wohl besser Bescheid sagen, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Am besten ich rufe sie an... ach nein, sie haben ja gar kein Handy... na dann muss ich sie wohl suchen... ich glaube sie wollten in den Park. Das hat Tristan jedenfalls gesagt, als wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben."Sie wendete sich wieder zum gehen und sah sich suchend nach ihren Schuhen um. „Warte, ich komme mit!"Yugi folgte ihr mit einigen schnellen Schritten.  
  
„Sag mal, Yugi, hast du Besuch?"  
  
„Nein, wieso?"Tea wies auf ein paar Schuhe, die fein säuberlich neben der Tür standen. „Die gehören zu unserer Schuluniform..."  
  
„Sind das nicht deine?"Sie deutete nur auf ihre Füße, die schon ein Schuh zierte. Den anderen hob sie nur wortlos hoch. Yugi zuckte nur die Schultern.  
  
„Vielleicht hat Großvater Besuch. Ich glaube, er sucht eine Aushilfe für den Laden... Wir sollten besser gehen, oder?"  
  
„Ja, lass uns gehen!"Als Yugi die Tür geschlossen hatte, nahm er sein Puzzle in beide Hände und schloss die Augen.  
  
‚Yami, bist du da?' Eine angestrengte Stille folgte.  
  
‚Ich bin bei dir, Yugi.' Yugi öffnete seine Augen wieder und Erleichterung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Yugi, kommst du?"  
  
„Ja, bin schon unterwegs!"Und so lief Yugi los, um den restlichen Tag mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Vergessen war die Trauer, die Hoffnung... die Erinnerung. Es war nur ein ganz normaler Tag... der wieder vergessen werden würde.  
  
Ende 


End file.
